Total drama consule
by The original Mr.D
Summary: Crossover. Adopted from Total drama sprite, on Newgrounds, but don't has to watch. Now with team Sony. 12 different video game characters participate. Will it be former villian Tails? Will it be the friendly dinosaur Yoshi, or his pal Kirby? How about tough Hiehachi? The crazy Crash? READ TO FIND OUT! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Previously, 10 contestants particapated in total drama sprite. Wario was lazy and voted off first. Tails then turns on his team and sent home Knuckles! Soon Luigi and Mario lost the game, all because of him. Sonic figures Tails out. Soon the teams merge, leaving Amy on her own. She was voted off quickly. Then, Luigi got back in the game. They try to vote off Tails, but Sonic leaves instead. In a unfair aftermath, Kirby was eliminated. Luigi and Yoshi team up to vote off Kirby, but Yoshi also left in a double elimination! Then the two finalist were Shadow and Luigi! Now Bowser and a new host places the second season.**

Bowser and Eggman were on wawakakwa's dock. "I'm Bowser!" "And I'm Eggman, the new co-host!"

"Were offering the 8 losers of last year, and new ones to compete for their own debute! First, a quick message from the final 2 last year," Bowser said.

Then Shadow and Luigi appear on the island. "Just to get things straight, I won," Shadow said. "Good for you," Luigi states. "now, I've hired a theropist," Shadow said. "I was going to split it with Yoshi, but I lost," Luigi said.

"Oh ho ho, don't worry, Yoshi gets to particapate," Eggman said. "In fact, here he is, so get!"

Yoshi appears on the island, just as the two leave. "And don't forget Kirby and Mario! The two arrive. "Mama-mia, not this again," Mario said.

"And lastly our number one loser, Wario," Eggman said. Wario falls on his face onto the island.

"and back from team Sega-," Bowser starts. Then Sonic comes and knocks Eggman onto the ground. "Um, he's the newest host," Bowser said. "Oops!"

"Anyway, welcome Knuckles and Amy," Bowser said. Eggman gets back up, only for Knuckles and Amy to pound him to the ground. "He's our host," Sonic says. "Deja vu," Knuckles said. Soon Tails gets on the island. Team Sega stares at him. "What?"

Eggman gets back up. "Alright, we also have 4 new comers, also known as team Sony," he said.

Crash comes onto the island. Soon Ratchet does. "Introducing Crash and Rachet," Eggman states. Soon both Spyro and Hiehachi come to the island. "Also, we have Spyro and Hiehachi," Bowser said.

Spyro looks at both teams. "This should be easy," he said.

Bowser and Eggman stare at the camera."Welcome to total drama console!"

Eggman turns to the 3 teams. "This first challenge only one team can win! The 2 losing teams must vote someone off! A double elimination!"

**Confession: "I got to keep an eye on Tails! If we lose, he's out!" - Sonic**

**Confession: "I did pretty good last time, I got this in the bag!" - Wario**

**Confession: "Everyone dislikes Tails for a reason! I'm going to find out why!" - Spyro**

Bowser then says,"For your first challenge, you has to carry-," he starts. "Better not be one of those babies," Yoshi said. Eggman takes out a bag of gems. "All you has to do is take these across the river," he said. "You mean spikes," Yoshi said.

All 12 arrive at the 2 hills. There was a board, conecting it to the other hill. Yoshi sighs when he looks down. "It'll be OK," Mario said. Mario then turned to Wario. "And you better actually cross the bridge," the plumber said.

Team Sega stares at Tails. "I'm Sorry, I just wanted to win last time," Tails said.

Racket stares at his team. "So who's first?" Spyro grabs the bag by his teeth. Eggman and Bowser were waiting on the other side. "Most gems across wins," Eggman chuckles.

Spyro continues to fly across, with the bag using his teeth. He makes it across. "Come on guys!" He places the bag on the blue square, representing Sony.

Yoshi takes the bag and ties it he manages to throw it across. Some gems fall out. It lands on the red square, for nintendo.

Sonic grabs the bag tight. He spins in a circle, then lets go. The bag flies through the sky. Most gems fall out on its way. It land on the green square, for Sega.

Hiehachi shakes his head grabbing the bag of gems. He takes one step on the board, and it falls, he grabs onto the edge, but doesn't keep the gems as they fall down.

"That's why we threw them," Mario said. Kirby sucks the bag in. He floats across. He places them on his teams square.

Tails also fies over to Spyro and Kirby. He had the bag in his hand. He puts them on his teams square.

Crash grabs the bag, and also spins then lets go. The bag dropped a few gems on its way.

Mario takes a long run, before kicking the bag to the other side. It hits the edge of his square.

Amy takes out her hammer, then smacks the bag over the pit. A lot of gem fall out. It hits the square.

Rachet thinks. He takes out a sling shot, and uses it to fire the gems across. Knuckles picks up his bag and throws it, a lot of gews fall out on it's way.

**Confession: "Always leave it to Wario!" - Mario**

Wario picks up the bag and throws it, only for it to fall into the pit. Team nintedo stares at him.

"And team Sony wins the first challenge! Team Sega and Nintendo must send one home," Eggman said. "And they can never come back! Ever!" "Not what you said about Luigi," Mario said.

Later.. Tails catches up to Sonic. "I'm sorry about last season!" "I forgive you! I think we should get rid of Amy," sonic said. "Yah, but Knuckles and Amy migt try to vote me off!" "I'll deal with it," Sonic said.

**Confession: "I'm glad Sonic can forgive me after last season!" - Tails**

**confession: "Yah right! I want Amy gone first, then I'll deal with Tails!" - Sonic**

Amy was chatting with Knuckles. "So we votes off Tails, got it," knuckles said. "Don't worry! I'm sure Sonic will help us," Amy said. Knuckles then leaves the scene. Sonic then goes up to Amy. "Hey Sonic, your voting for Tails right," Amy said. "Later, first we need to deal with Knuckles," Sonic said. "What, why?"

"I don't trust him. Tails helped us big time in the challenge, and Knuckles didn't get many gems across," Sonic said. "Not on purpose," Amy said. "Oh yeah, did you see his face? He smiled after the throw! He grinned at Tails good job," Sonic said. "Your right! I should tell Tails," Amy said walking off.

Tails was sitting on a log, glad that he was forgived. Then Amy stomped to him. "Hey, I totally agree with sonic," she said. Tails gets up. "You actualy forgive me," Tails said. "Yep, and Sonic said that Knuckles was acting weird! So let's vote him off," Amy said.

**Confession: "Tails is gone, and I can totally win this!"- Knuckles.**

Mario was with Yoshi and Kirby. "We need Wario out! He's a total loser!" The two nod.

Team Nintendo's elimination!

Mario, Yoshi and Kirby stare at Wario. Wario notices. "What I do?" Soon Bowser comes with the marshmellows. "One marshmellow for Mario,Kirby and Yoshi," Bowser said quickly passing them out. Wario stand up. "Out first again?" His team laughs at him. "I was valuable!' They laugh more. He stomps to the boat of losers. Bowser turned to the camera. "Why am I not surprised?"

Team Sega's elimination!

Eggman comes with the marshmellows. "Alright, First marshmellow goes to Sonic," he said tossing the hedgehog his marshmellow. "Also one for Tails," he said. Tails caught his.

Knuckles was shocked. "But, he's a traitor!" "No, you are," Amy said. "Who told you that? Was it Tails," Knuckles barked. "No, Sonic told me," Amy said.

"Calm down! The last marshmellow goes to Amy," Eggman said throwing it to her. "Darn it! Why Sonic," Knuckles said. Sonic just ate his marshmellow. Eggman grabs Knuckles, and throws him in the boat with Wario.

Nintendo- Mario,Yoshi,Kirby,Wario

Sega- Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Amy

Sony- Spyro,Crash,Rachet,Hiehachi

Bowser and Eggman stood at the dock at night. "I hope you liked the first episode of Total drama console," Bowser said. "Tune in next time for more lines on team Sony," Eggman said. "And more drama between team Sega," Bowser said.

"All this and more on the next episode!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously, 8 old losers said hello to team Sony and the new co-host, Eggman! They had to carry gems across the bridge! In the end, team Sony won! Sonic tricked Amy into thinking Knuckles was the new traitor! The story was so convincing, she told Tails! Knuckles was sent home with Wario! Now, today we meet the chef.. Neo Cortex!**

Spyro was walking in the mess hall. "Everyone, it's my birthday!" Neo cortex appears."Big whoop! Anyway, who wants breakfast," Neo said.

Bowser came into the kitchen. "In today's challenge, Neo Cortex will have you collect different objects," he said. Crashes eyes grew.

Neo chuckles. "heres the list of items! Good luck," he said giving everyone a piece.

Amy looks at the list. "A stick? That should be easy," she said heading off. Sonic and Tails follow her.

Mario had the list. "Hm, it says here, it wants us to find a chair," he said. Yoshi picks up one of the chairs in the kitchen. He then swallows it."I'll hold the items," Yoshi said.

**Confession: "Sigh, carrying is all I'm good for!?" - Yoshi**

Ratchet holds the list. "We need a pipe," he said. "Where do we get that," Spyro said. Crash thought and walked out. His team follows him.

Amy picks up the stick. "Next is some... wires," Amy said. tails thinks. "I think I saw some wire behind the cabins," he said. The fox leads the way. Sonic whispers to Amy. "I still don't trust Tails." he said. Amy was shocked and shouted,"Then explain Knuckles?!"

"Sh, I was lieing to get you eliminated!"

**confession: "I shouldn't have said that!" - Sonic**

**confession: "That..that..son.. mother..lier!" -** Amy

Yoshi and the gang was outside. He used his tongue to reach several apples. "What's next," Kirby said. Mario looks. "It says.. pesky plumbers.. princess in several castles... use enclosed instructions," Mario said. Yoshi then shouts,"wrong letter!" (get it?"

Mario blushes putting the paper away. "I don't know where I got that!" "Just read the next item," Kirby said. Mario takes out another paper. "Oh, we need a glass shield as our last item," Mario said. Kirby spits out a front window from a car. "Don't ask," he says.

Team Nintendo goes back in the kitchen with all 3 items. Neo Cortex had baked a cake. "Congrats! You guys get cake."

Tails picked up the wire. Amy read the list, "Lastly is a.. wait that's it!" The 2 start walking off. Sonic was at the kitchen already.

Ratchet read the list,"Well we got the wheels, that's it!" "Lets hurry," Spyro said flying. Hiehachi looked at the items. "Why would he need these," he said. "Does it matter? Let's go," Ratchet said running. Crash also rushed. Hiehachi grabbed the pipe they dropped and walked.

Team Sony, but Hiehachi returned with the items. They bust inside, before Tails and Amy reach the front. "We did it," Spyro said. He then looks at team Nintendo eating cake. "can I have some," he asks. Team Sega enters the room. "We lost," Tails said looking down.

"Um, nope! Team Sony is missing an item," Neo said. Then Hiehachi busted through the door. "Here's the pipe," he said. "To late," Cortex said.

**confession: "I don't know why he needs this, but it can't be for good!" - Hiehachi**

Spyro goes to Crash "Hey, that Hiehachi guy is a threat!"

Team Sony's elimination

Neo cortex has 3 pieces of Cake. It was purple. "Yes, perfect," Spyro said. "Anyway, Spyro gets the first piece," Cortex says. He gives the dragon the biggest piece. "Now Ratchet is also safe," he said.

Crash and Hiehachi gulp. "I'm sorry Crash, but... Hiehachi is.. gone?" Crash quickly takes his piece. Hiehachi stands up. "Whatever, good luck in the physical challenges!'

Sega- Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Amy

Sony- Spyro,Crash,Ratchet,Hiehachi

Nintendo- Mario,Wario,Yoshi,Kirby

Cortex stands on the dock at night. "Well that happened.. I was so close to eliminate Crash! Hm, I know! Tune in next time for explosions! Oh yeah, that Bandicoot is dead! til next time!"

_Spyro was born yesterday! I didn't have time to summit this! Well today's my birthday. Review! If you can tell which letter Mario accedently read, I'll give you a shout out! And maybe something else in the near future!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously, the cast collected just for Cortex. Mario had a joke bout "Hotel Mario" if you know what i mean! Team Sony lost, even on Spyro's Birthday! They send home Hiehachi from Tekken for those wondering!**

The teams wake up to construction. Crash sees Neo cortex in a tank think. A pipe to shoot things, wheels, and the glass shield. He was sitting on the chair.

Team Sony and Sega wake up at dawn. They walk to Cortex. "New challenge! If you beat me, you win! If that's even possible," he chuckled.

Eggman and Bowser saw this. They both yawned. "I'm to tired to deal with this! I'll be back later," Eggman said walking off. Bowser just sat down on a rock.

Sonic was about to run, when Amy stopped him. "No, just leave this to Tails and I," she sassed. sonic sighed.

Cortex pushed a button and it fired apples at Crash..Amy gets her hammer and jumps to the glass and breaks his shield.

"Take that," she said. Neo focused on her and began to shoot apples. She dropped her hammer. "Stop it," she cried. Tails stands shocked. Sonic sighed.

**Confession: All I wanted was Amy gone! is that to much to ask! - Sonic **

Spyro suddenly takes flight and flies in front of Cortex. "What do you want," he shouted. Spyro then suddenly breathed fire, and burnt his face. Ratchet walks over to Amy and picks up an apple. He loaded it with his Fling-shot, before firing it into the pipe.

"Thanks," Amy said. Spyro stopped breathing fire. "Had enough," Spyro said. Neo smacked the purple dragon away. "I'm not going down to easy!"

Bowser was amazed. "Keep it up Neo," he pressed the button to fire again, but it was jammed. He keeps pressing it, and it explodes! He goes flying in the air, and he smacks hard on the ground.

Crash and Ratchet high five each other. Soon Team Nintendo wakes p and exits their cabin. Bowser stands up.

Mario yawned. "What we miss," he said. "You lost the challenge for sleeping," Bowser shouted. "Mama-mia!"

Sonic was relived.

**Confession: Thanks to ratchet, my life was saved! He is kinda cute.. - Amy**

**Confession: What the hell did I miss? - ****Mario**

**Confession: Sigh, I _NEED_ my beauty sleep! And we lost because of it! - Yoshi **

Mario turns to his team. "So.. who's leaving," the plumber said. Bowser thought. "Since you can't decide.. I'm allowing Ratchet to pick a loser for you," the dinosaur laughed.

Team Nintendo's elimination

The team gathered around the camp fire. Bowser was with ratchet. "So pick a loser," Bowser shouted. Ratchet fought for a second. "I... Pick... Well... Your all losers... Mario's just a plumber... Kirby a blob of bubble gum.. And Yoshi's a fictional Dinosaur... I choose... KIRBY!"

"Good choice!" Yoshi stood up and said, "No!My beauty sleep is what cost us the challenge! Send me home instead," Yoshi said. "Whatever," Bowser said. Kirby sighed, "You don't has to do this!"

"No, it's my time! goodbye everyone," Yoshi said.

Sega: Sonic, Tails, Amy

Sony: Ratchet, Crash, Spyro

Nintendo: Mario, Kirby, Yoshi


End file.
